someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fitting Fate - A Metroid Creepypasta
It all started a week ago. I was working late at the library because they wanted to host a "Kid-friendly" event and they needed people to make sure the children didn't get lost or even stuck in a fucking bookshelf. It was extremely tedious, but I needed the money. I needed a break from the screaming children, so I hid in the main lobby for a while. When I got there, however, I saw someone at one of the computers used to search the library directory. He looked about 15, which was already suspicious, all the kids here were about 10 and under. I walked up to him and tried to ask him what he was doing, but before I could even get a word out, he dashed out the door. I went over to the computer to see what he did, to make sure he didn't do any stupid shit. I was confused with what I saw, though, the web browser wasn't even on, and nothing new was in the search history. All he seemed to do was plug in a flash drive. It was one of those flash drives that were in those flashy translucent cases.I checked what was on the flash drive, and to my surprise, the folder read "AM2R". For those of you who don't know, AM2R stands for Another Metroid 2 Remake. It was the fan project to end all fan projects. It took a little over 10 years to make, and I was hyped the moment I got the first demo. Unfortunately, the creator got a cease and desist from Nintendo before I could download the game. I couldn't find the game online anywhere that wasn't on virus-riddled sites or on sites where people wanted money for it. I looked around to make sure no-one was watching and discreetly hid the flash drive in my pocket. I figured I would put the flash drive in the lost and found the next time I could... after I played the game, of course. About an hour later, the event ended and I went home and fell asleep almost immediately. When I came back from school the next day, I went right to my room to try out AM2R. I wasn't gonna plug that shit in my laptop, though. I'm still skeptical about this flash drive. I remembered that I had an old, Windows 7 computer in my room that I hadn't used since I got my laptop, so I played the game on there. I loaded up the game, but it was a little weird at first. The music didn't load properly, I had to keep reloading the game until it worked. Sometimes it was wasn't there, other times it played garbled noises, but eventually, I got it to work. I started a new game and fought my way through the depths of SR-388. Kicking Metroid ass, breaking the game with wall jumps and bomb climbing, just having a great time. Eventually, I got to the Chozo Statue boss... and lost badly. He kicked my ass. But when I died, Samus let out an ear-piercing scream that made me jump back in horror. The screen went black, and when it came back, it showed a small room, with a dead Samus on the ground with broken power suit pieces all around on the floor, wires sticking out of the walls, weird garbled noises played, and a small pool of blood forming at Samus's head... The screen went black again, and words appeared on the screen slowly. "You are no hero. You try to act brave but show extreme cowardice and fear. Remember the SA-X? Adam? You don't deserve the glory you've gotten." "Don't try to act like you're any different, Lucas." I nearly flipped out. How did a game, a game of all things, know my name? Was it a coincidence? A hack? It had to be. Was the flash drive intended for someone else? I didn't know anyone named Lucas who frequented the library. After I finished having a panic attack, I figured that this was either intended for me, or it was for someone else. If someone went to this level of detail, they might have added more to it. Despite everything in my body telling me to stop, I had to know if there was more, I needed to know. When I went back to the game, I was back in the last save room I used before the boss fight. Almost like nothing had happened. I continued to go through the game, actually doing really good. And then I got to the underwater section of the game. That's when things got worse. Much worse. There were weird walls of bubbles with corpses inside, but there wasn't blood or anything like that. They were just... stuck. After working my way through the facility, I got the Ice Beam. I figured the weird walls of bubbles with the frozen corpses could be shattered with this, considering there was a bubble wall right outside of the room. But when I got out, there were more of them. The walls. They began to move, the corpses moving now. They were awakeâ€¦ and they were mad. The Ice Beam did nothing to them. In fact, nothing did anything to them or even fazed them. The garbled noises began to play again and got louder as the walls moved closer. I had to escape through the morph ball tunnel I had used to get to the room in the first place to escape. I had started to make my way to the save room, but the power went out in the facility. Nothing happened for the longest time until a boss showed up. It was Serris, from Metroid Fusion. It was slightly comforting to see a familiar face, even if it was a boss. But I couldn't move Samus. She just stood there, watching the gargantuan beast move about the battlefield in erratic ways. Eventually, he lunged for Samus, his grip slowly crushing the bounty hunter, as she struggled to escape. A loud cracking noise was heard and Samus stopped moving. I watched in horror as she slid down into Serris's throat. He had eaten her. The events from earlier began again, with Samus screaming at the top of her lungs, and her appearing in the empty room and a dead Samus on the floor. But I could move this time. Samus could still shoot beams from a pistol, but every other feature was gone. There was no way out of the room. Until the walls surrounding the room blew up, revealing a bigger room. And there they were. The corpses were back. There were tons of them, maybe even hundreds. The garbled noises started again, but they were more clear this time. It was saying "A fitting fate. A fitting fate. A fitting fate." Over and over again, the corpses moving closer every time. Eventually, I got cornered by them, but they stopped moving. Samus looked up at the ceiling as water began to pour down in a large quantity, engulfing Samus. She became one of them, a corpse in a wall. She looked directly at the screen, her eyes filled with the same feeling of anger as the other corpses. More text showed up on the screen. "All she did was cause murder and annihilation, killing everything in her path, whether or not they provoked her. She is now one of the creatures she took as a threat to her, living as something that cannot feel any emotion other than hatred. She IS hatred. A fitting fate." "And now, you. The person who caused these horrific things to happen to our world, share the same fitting fate." The computer began to get hot, really hot. Steam began to leak from the computer, and eventually a goo-like substance. I could tell it was extremely hot as it began to melt the keyboard once it touched it. As soon as I saw this, I wasn't taking any chances. I grabbed the heaviest thing in my room that I could find and started to bash the shit out of my computer. Eventually, I had caused enough damage to the computer to kill it, and when I did, the substance began to recede back into the computer. The next day, I took the old, wrecked computer and buried it under the tree in my backyard with the flash drive, not before snapping the damn thing in half. I went back inside and took a sigh of relief. This didn't last long, though, because I got a call shortly afterward. It was from one of my friends, who told me that I needed to come to his house right away. I asked why he needed to me to come over, but he hung up before I could finish. When I arrived, I saw my friend along with his mother looking down at him. I asked if something had happened, and his mother told me. Apparently, my friend made a scary hack of AM2R to make me paranoid as a joke. I yelled at my friend about this stupid stunt he pulled, and about how it nearly killed me. His expression of sadness turned into confusion when I mentioned that, though. He asked me what I was talking about. What I was talking about?! He knew damn well what I was talking about! I told him that he knew what I was talking about, but he wanted to know. He seemed serious, so I lightened up a bit and told him about the part where the game tried to kill me. He was even more confused and told me that he didn't add anything like that. The game was just supposed to mess with me, not try to fucking kill me. I was horrified at this. He might have been lying, but he sounded sincere about this. My friend tried to make light of the situation, however, and said something that I'll never forget. "I guess it's a fitting fate for you, then.'' ~ ~ ~ ~ By Dewclaw27 Category:Metroid Category:Video Games Category:Original Story